deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Russian Ultranationalist (Call of Duty:MW) vs KPA Occupation Force (Homefront)
The Russian Ultranationalists, a nationalistic Russian organization that staged a military take-over of the Russian government and launched and attack on the United States VS The Korean Peoples Army Occupation Force, the Army of the Greater Korean Republics, which seized control of the Western U.S. and ruled with an iron fist. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Ultranationalists The Russian Ultranationalist Party is a party of nationalistic Russian communist hardliners who are the primary antagonists of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. Led by Imran Zakhaev and later Vladimir Makarov, the Ultranationalists siezed power in Russia in 2016, and shortly thereafter launched an invasion of the United States, making it a far as Washington DC before being repelled by U.S. forces. Greater Korean Republic/KPA The Korean People's Army are the main antagonists in the video game Homefront. The KPA are the military forces of the Greater Korean Republic, a country created in 2013 when Kim Jong Un, the son of North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il, united North and South Korea under the North. The GKR invaded and took control of Japan in 2018, followed by much of the rest of Southeast Asia. In 2027, the GKR invaded an economically weakened United States taking control of the western half of the country and irradiating the Mississippi River to divide the country in half. While they controlled western U.S., the KPA met stiff opposition for U.S. Resistance forces and the remnants of U.S. Army, with U.S. forces winning a major battle in San Francisco, encouraging the European Union to ally with the U.S. The U.S.-occupying KPA are known to use weapons captured from U.S. and (in the case of the Panzerfaust 3) South Korean and/or Japanese arsenals. =Weapons and Vehicles= Handguns Heckler and Koch USP .45 (Ultranationalists) The USP is a German-made semi-automatic handgun in .45 caliber, with a maximum range of 30 meters and a 12-round magazine. Beretta Model 92 (KPA) The Beretta Model 92 is an Italian handgun also in service with the US Army. The weapon had a 15-round magazine and is chambered for 9mm ammunition. The handgun has a maximum range of 50 meters 119's Edge The KPA's M9 for superior range. Assault Rifles AK-47 (Ult) The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. QBZ-03 (KPA) The QBZ-03 is a Chinese-made assault rifle firing a 5.8mm round at range of up to 400 meters from a 30-round magazine. The weapon fires at 700 rounds per minute, with a muzzle velocity of 930 meters/second. Note: The QBZ-03 in Homefront is called the T3-AK in game. 119's Edge The weapons are so similar, I call this one Even. Light Machine Guns RPD (Ult) The RPD is a Russian light machine guns that fires from a 100-round non-disintegrating belt of 7.62mm ammunition with a rate of 650-700 rounds per minute and is effective up to a range of about 1000 meters with a muzzle velocity of 753 meters per second. M249 SAW (KPA) The M249 is a 5.56mm light machine gun with a disintegrating link belt typically of 100 or 200 rounds. The SAW has a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second and a rate of fire 750-1000 round per minute. 119's Edge The KPA's M249 SAW for its greater rate of fire and belt size. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 (Ult) The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters. Panzerfaust 3 The Panzerfaust 3 is a German-made rocket launcher with with a 110mm warhead. The weapon has an effective range of 300-400 meters and a muzzle velocity of 160 meters per second. 119's Edge The KPA's Panzerfaust 3 for its greater range. Light Vehicles GAZ 2975 (Ult) The GAZ 2975 is a Russian Multipurpose vehicle similar to the US Humvee. The vehicle can carry a variety of armament, though for this purposes, it will be armed with a 40mm grenade launcher and a 7.62mm machine gun as pictured. The vehicle can travel over rough ground at 90 kilometers per hour, with a maximum road speed of about 150 kph, and ford 1.3 meter-deep water. Humvee (KPA) The KPA use a large number of captured American Humvees in their occupation forces. These Humvees have been modified with a GAU-19 12.7mm Gatling gun. The Humvee can drive at a maximum speed from about 89-105 kph depending on terrain. 119's Edge The Ultranationalist GAZ for its faster speed and dual-weapon armament. Medium Vehicles BTR-80A (Ult) The BTR-80A is variant of the Russian BTR-80 APC armed with a 30mm automatic cannon and a co-axial 7.62mm machine gun. The BTR can travel at 80 kilometer per hour and even float on water at 9 kilometers per hour. The vehicle's armor is currently classified, but is, like all vehicles of its class, resistant to small arms fire. LAV-25 (KPA) In Homefront, the KPA can be seen operating captured LAV-25s modified with an attached ATGW launcher in addition to its 25mm Bushmaster cannon and two FN MAG 7.62mm machine guns. The LAV can travel at speeds of up to 100 kph and can travel on water, albeit at low speeds. The LAV's armor is current classified (or at least unavailable on Wikipedia), but is resistant to small arms fire and, with new "slat armor", RPGs. 119's Edge The KPA's LAV-25 for its superior firepower. Tanks T-90 (Ult) The T-90 is a Russian main battle tank armed with a 125mm main gun capable of firing ATGWs in addition to regular rounds. The tank also carries a 7.62mm and two 12.7mm machine guns. The tank has a combination of steel-composite and reactive armor. The tank also carries a countermeasures system which can defend against laser-guided weapons. The tank travels at a top speed of 60-65 kilometers per hour. Type 99 (KPA) The Type 99 is a Chinese main battle tank armed with a 125mm main gun and a 12.7mm and a 7.62mm machine gun. The tank's armor is classified, but is believed to consist of some sort of combination of composite and explosive-reactive armor. The tank can travel at a speed of up to 80 kilometers per hour. The tank may also possess countermeasure systems, though these may be ATGW guidance or IFF devices. 119's Edge The Russian Ultranationalists T-90 for its superior firepower and countermeasures. Helicopters Mi-28 Havoc (Ult) The Mi-28 Havoc is a Russian-made attack helicopter with a top speed of about 320 kilometers per hour and a cruising speed of 270 kilometers per hour. The helicopter has a service ceiling of 5700 meters. The Havoc is armed with a 30mm automatic cannon in a chin turret, with two underwing hardpoints capable of holding a variety of ordnance. For the purposes of this battle, the helicopter will carry 16 (eight per pylon) 9M120 Ataka-V anti-tank missiles (designed to destroy tanks with modern composite armor, with a range of 800m - 8 km) and four Vympel R-73 air-to-air missiles (two per pylon) with a range of 19 kilometers. Wz-10 (KPA) The Wz-10 is a Chinese attack helicopter with a top speed of about 300 kilometers per hour and cruising speed of about 270 kph, and a service ceiling of 6400 meters. The helicopter is armed with a 25mm automatic cannon in a chin turret and various ordnance, for the purpose of this match, eight HJ-10 anti-tank missiles capable of hitting targets at a range of about 10 kilometers, and four PL-5 air-to-air missiles with a maximum range of 18 kilometers. 119's Edge The Wz-10 and the Havoc are so similar, I deem this one Even =X-Factors= Notes *I gave the Russians the higher Combat Experience scores because they have been fighting against a fully armed United States and United Kingdom, as opposed to an economically weakened U.S. *The KPA's lower Logistics score comes from the fact that they are often seen using captured American weapons, suggesting they cannot get enough standard issue weapons to their troops. =Battle= Russian Ultranationalists: x20 KPA Occupation Force: x20 Russian-Greater Korean Republic Border A force of 20 KPA infantry, a Type 99 tank, and a couple of captured American vehicles, a Humvee and an LAV rolled toward a Russian border checkpoint. A Wz-10 attack helicopter flew overhead. The Type 99 fired first, destroying a Russian BTR and killing three Russian infantry. x17 The Russian T-90 returned fire, destroying the Type 99. The Russian GAZ then fired off its grenade launcher and machine gun, killing four KPA infantry. x16 The KPA LAV fired an anti-tank missile at the T-90, only for the missile to intercepted by the tank's countermeasure system. The tank retaliated, knocking out the LAV with its main gun , only to be destroyed by an anti-tank missile for the Wz-10. The Wz-10 then fired it autocannon on the Russian infantry, blowing apart three soldiers with a short burst of fire. x14. A Russian Mi-28 "Havoc" attack helicopter flew in and fired an R-73 air-to-air missile out at the Wz-10, blowing the helicopter out of the sky in a ball of flames. The Russian Ultranationalists opened up with AK47s and RPDs, killing three KPA x13. The KPA responded with QBZ-03 and M249 fire, cutting down two Russians x12, while an NK with a Panzerfaust 3 scored a luck shot, blowing off the Mi-28's tail rotor and sending it spiraling to the ground. The KPA Humvee fired its GAU-19, chewing apart a Russian infantryman armed with an RPD. x11. The Russians retaliated with RPG fire, knocking out the Humvee and four KPA next to it. x9 The Russian troops kept up the fire, eliminating four more KPA x5, though the KPA fought tenaciously, costing the Russians five men and the Gaz. x6 The remaining KPA made it into the interior of the outpost. A Russian cut down two KPA from behind an upturned table with his RPD x3, before he was shot with a QBZ-03 x5. The KPA kept moving in, killing two more Russians. x3 A KPA soldier turned into a stairwell, only to be ambushed by an AK-wielding Russian and shot several times in the chest. x2 The second KPA soldier in line shot the Russian. x2 The two KPA soldiers burst into the second floor of the border outpost, surprising and killing a Russian soldier x1 and shot the AK out of the hands of the base commander. The commander dove for cover and drew his USP .45 handgun. The commander shot one of the KPA soldiers three times in the chest, killing him. x1 The KPA commander took aim with his QBZ, but found this his weapon was out of ammo. The KPA commander instead drew the Beretta Model 92 he had captured in the American campaign and fired four shots, all misses. The Russian Ultranationalist responded, firing a single shot. This round hit home, landing right between the KPA commander's eyes, killing him instantly. x0 The Russian commander checked his corners to make sure there were no more KPA soldiers, then walked over the radio and made a call for reinforcements. They wouldn't survive another attack unless he got more troops. Category:Blog posts